Cocoon Crazy
by Krocket
Summary: As the duo travels through the forest they meet an inspiring trainer...


FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

**Cocoon Crazy**

**Category:** [Games][1] » [Pokemon][2] **Censor:** G **Genre:** General **Reviews:** [0][3]

**Author**: [Krocket][4]
- Select Font - Verdana Times New Roman Arial Geneva 
Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

  


Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Team Rocket, etc. Another characters not in the show are mine. MINE!! You better review or else, Team rocket will start singing. Team Rocket: You know us as Team Rocket, and we fight for what is-- Krocket: Not yet! Both: Sorry! Now you know I'm serious, review!

Cocoon Crazy

Early the next day, (8:00 A.M.) Kyle and Charmer moved around the forest battling wild Caterpie and Metapod. "Spearow, Fury Attack!" The pokemon rammed at the bug a few times, then defeated it. Kyle then approached a strange yellow pokemon. Kyle opened his Pokedex, "Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakuna remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrill and hatch." He grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Caterpie, go! Use your tackle attack!", he ordered. The bug launched its head into the cocoon, slamming it against a tree.

Someone then tapped his shoulder, startling him. "Hey, what did you that for? I'm trying to catch Kakuna", Kyle asked. The person was dressed with a samurai outfit and sword. He was (guess) Samurai. "Sorry. Am I addressing the pokemon trainer who comes from Palett?", Samurai asked. He then told him why he interrupted him. Samurai was looking for Pallet trainers and battled them. He said, "Both groups of Pallet have already fought me. You were the last of your group to leave, just as Ash was last of his. Ash is a great pokemon trainer, with his Pikachu, Buterfree, and Pidgeotto.", he told Kyle. Kyle said in shock, "Ash has Pidgeotto, Pikachu, and Butterfree! He's already one up on me."

Kyle said absentmindedly, Oh no, I forgot about Kakuna!" He turned and he was already gone! "I don't believe it! I should of had it!", he complained. "I know you're upset, but how about a match?" Samurai offered. Kyle thought about it and agreed. "All right, Pinsir attack!" A beetle-like pokemon appeared out of the ball. Dex stated, "Pinsir, this fearsome pokemon puts the squeeze on its opponents." I know the perfect foe. Go Spearow! Peck now!" Spearow flew right at Pincer's chest and slammed it. "Well, that battle's done!" "I don't think so, look! " Spearow was in Pincer's hands and was in his grip. "Pinsir, Vice Grip! Crush it now!" Kyle said worriedly, "Charmer go!"

Samurai thinks, "He's skilled and dedicated. But is he good enough to beat Pincer like Gary and Ash? We'll have to see. Pinsir Tackle!" Pinsir rammed Charmer time after time. Kyle called just as Pinsir was about to hit him again, "Charmer now! Scratch it hard!" Its claws were imbedded in Pinsir's chest. "Now Charmer, Ember strike, fire!" The lizard aimed a fireball right at his head. "Pinsir, no!" Samurai's pokemon ran all across the forest with the flame on its head. "Pinsir, return!" Go pokeball!"

Kyle ran to Spearow and held him in his arms. "Spearow are you OK? You better go in the pokeball." Spearow shakes his head. "Spear-ear.", he said weakly. Kyle zapped him in his pokeball. Just then Kyle noticed the pokemon Samurai brought out. It was a Metapod! "Metapod, huh? Well, since Charmer's tired, go Caterpie!" The two bugs faced off and Caterpie immediately Tackles Metapod. "Metapod, Tackle!" Metapod copies and rams Caterpie also. Then, Caterpie grabs Metapod with his String Shot and tosses him into a tree trunk. Samurai is shocked, "Metapod return! I am surprised you beat both Pincer and Metapod." 

Suddenly, a white mist covered Caterpie. "Caterpie, are you OK?", he asked. Caterpie glowed white and transformed. Dex called, "Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It incased its body in a hard shell. This species reach this stage faster than any other previous discovered pokemon of this variety." "That means you evolved, and will evolve again soon!", Kyle said proudly. "Congradulations, Kyle! You must be very proud!", he told him. Kyle asked, "Samurai, how about you come with me on my journey?" "I'm sorry, but I have to travel alone. So long!", he replied. He showed Kyle the trail to Route 2 and Pewter City. Out of the Route's grasses emerged another pokemon. "Nidoran!", it cried.

Kyle tossed Spearow's pokeball to capture it. Spearow glared at the male Nidoran. "Spearow, use Leer!" His eye's glowed ,bringing down defense. Nidoran wouldn't go down. "Use Fury Attack!" He jabbed Nidoran once, twice, three times. It lay there exhausted. "Go, pokeball!" It wiggled until the glare in the pokeball dyed. "We caught Nidoran!", Kyle and Charmer made their battle stance. They walked down the trail to Pewter City, after saying their goodbyes to Samurai.

What will there adventure lead to in Pewter? Will Kyle win his first badge? What about Team Rocket? Who is the new Gym leader? And when are people going to listen to me and review!? (Probably never!)

Another Team Rocket Quote

Jessie: If that kid think's we're here for trouble...

James: We're certainly going to burst his bubble!

Jessie: Instead of causing tribulation...

James: We've undergone a transformation!

Jessie: Though it's way outside our usual range...

James: We're going to do something nice for a change!

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: Up 'till now Team Rocket's been quite unscrupulous...

James: Being good guys for once would be superdupulus!

Meowth: That's right!

**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 
Cocoon Crazy

Name:

Email:
(optional)

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.Email.value != "") { if((document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('@') == -1) || (document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('.') == -1)) { missinginfo += "\n - Email (name@isp.com)"; } } if (document.frmPost.Name.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Name"; } if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->    
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][7] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][8] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=209
   [2]: index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=80
   [3]: /index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=158509
   [4]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9968
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: 
   [8]: index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=158509



End file.
